


Exception

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, M/M, Mace Windu-Centric, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Mace Windu, Protective Sheev Palpatine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Mace Windu découvre la relation secrète entre Obi-Wan et le Chancelier.
Relationships: Mace Windu & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Male Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Exception

Maître Windu avançait droit devant lui, rapidement et vivement, surprenant ses confrères et ses consœurs. Son visage affichait un air grave et préoccupé, que même ceux qui le connaissaient n'osaient pas interrompre sa route.

Il arriva dans une salle de classe baignée dans le noir, constitué principalement d'initiés, en compagnie du grand Maître Yoda, dont la taille pourrait le confondre avec les enfants. Le petit être vert se tourna vers lui à son entrée et fronça les sourcils, avant d'interrompre son cours et de renvoyer les initiés.

« Plus tôt, nous avons fini. Un autre Padawan, je dois voir, déclara-t-il en pointant de sa canne le maître Korun.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire avant de quitter la salle de classe, les doubles portes se refermèrent sur le dernier initié. D'un revers de main, Yoda ouvrit les volets, autorisant ainsi la lumière du Soleil pénétrée dans la pièce.

« Troublé, tu me parais, mon ami, remarqua-t-il en lui désignant un fauteuil de méditation.

Il s'y assit en face de lui, joignant ses mains, hésitant à parler.

\- J'ai fait une découverte, Maître.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit Yoda.

\- C'est à propos du Chevalier Obi-Wan Kenobi. »

Le Grand Maître baissa son regard, pensif, ses oreilles vers le bas, et se frotta son menton de ses griffes.

« Obtenu son cristal, Padawan Skywalker a. Son problème, quelle est-il ? »

Effectivement, Anakin était rentré la veille de sa petite excursion en compagnie de d'autres Padawans et avait pu fabriquer son sabre laser. C'était une réussite.

« Ce n'est pas à propos de son padawan, maître Yoda, c'est à propos…de sa relation avec le Chancelier. »

Le Korun se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant quoi dire pour exprimer sa pensée. Yoda ne semblait nullement perturbé, ni étonné par l'implication du dirigeant de la république. Il attendit que son collègue du Conseil poursuive.

« Nous avons reçu un holofilm où l'on voit Kenobi en compagnie du Chancelier, dans une boutique de Coruscant, appelé AEKI. Le Holonet voulait publier en tant que tout dernier scoop, mais les renseignements Jedi l'ont intercepté à temps et ont réquisitionné tout ce qui pourrait nuire à l'Ordre.

\- Nuire à l'Ordre, la relation entre Kenobi et le Chancelier, tu considères ? questionna Yoda étonné.

\- Je…ce n'est pas…je n'ai pas…Si on apprend qu'un des nôtres flirte avec le Chancelier, nous ne serons pas pris aux sérieux, le Code interdit ce…

\- Flirter avec le Chancelier, sur ces images, Kenobi faisait ? interrogea Yoda avec de grands yeux.

\- Non, mais…

\- Aucune preuve, pour réfuter cela, tu n'as.

\- Maître Yoda ! Nous savons tous les deux que Kenobi va régulièrement voir le Chancelier pendant ces congés !

\- Un rôle, dans la politique, il joue. Ont submergé, De nouvelles idées. Plus détendu, la politique est, depuis que le jeune Kenobi fréquente le Chancelier Palpatine. Ne pas nous mêler de cela, nous devons. »

Maître Windu émit un grognement, pour manifester son désaccord face à cette situation, il aurait aimé que le Grand Maître le soutienne et non l'inverse.

« Cela est contre le Code, maugréa-t-il.

\- Avec le Jeune Kenobi, la Force est, déclara maître Yoda, une influence auprès du Chancelier Palpatine, il pourrait avoir.

\- Vous voulez utiliser Kenobi pour…diriger la République indirectement ? souffla le Korun, ce n'est pas notre…

\- Idiot, claqua maître Yoda en le frappant de sa canne, des difficultés dans son mandat et dans les années à venir, le chancelier traversera, le jeune Kenobi, un bon conseiller et un bon négociateur, si ce n'est le meilleur, il sera pour lui.

\- Un bon politicien à la tête de la République et dans son ombre, le meilleur Négociateur…comprit Windu dans un murmure, vous étiez au courant de leur…rapprochement ?

\- Oui, je l'étais.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis que, lors de sa mission pour Calium, blessé, le jeune Kenobi a été. »

Le Jedi à la peau sombre passa une main sur son front, soupirant devant les dires du Grand Maître du Conseil, las des secrets qu'il lui cachait.

« Vous n'avez pas jugé utile de prévenir le conseil ou bien est-ce parce que Kenobi est votre préféré ?

\- Rien de tout cela, c'est, rit Yoda, aucune preuve, nous avons sur la relation entre eux. Amis, ils sont et le Code ne l'interdit pas.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils ne soient simplement qu'Amis. On ne peut pas faire exception, simplement parce que Obi-Wan peut jouer un rôle dans le maintien de la paix !

\- La volonté de la Force, cela est.

\- Le Code l'interdit, maître Yoda !

\- Que faire souhaites-tu ? Voir le chancelier, Interdire au jeune Kenobi ? Des conséquences graves, tu pourrais déclencher, mon ami. Non, non, fermer les yeux nous devons. Pour nous, une amitié simple, ce sera uniquement.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Tout comme, au jeune Anakin, enseigner. »

Maître Windu se mordit les lèvres de nouveau, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Il était clair qu'il ne parviendra pas à convaincre Maître Yoda. Mais il devait avouer que l'être vert avait raison. Obi-Wan pouvait être crucial dans la politique de Palpatine, il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, les tensions au Sénat se sont atténués, les accords semblaient plus simples à signer, le Sénat et les politiciens étaient plus enclins à suivre la voie pacifique qu'auparavant et les discours de Palpatine étaient plus travaillés, plus sincères, les mots employés étaient dignes d'un négociateur, chose qui n'était pas le cas lors des débuts de son mandat, où il était un peu plus dur et plus direct.

« Nous devons tout de même prévenir Obi-Wan Kenobi des risques que cela pourrait engendrer s'il poursuit dans cette voie, lâcha Windu.

\- Dans la Lumière, l'ancien Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn restera. Dans la Force, il brille. Kenobi, le Jedi le plus Lumineux que j'ai connu, il est. Inquiet, je ne suis pas. Confiant, je suis.

\- Il est votre préféré, n'est-ce pas…aïe ! » s'écria le Korun qui venait de recevoir un second coup de cannes dans le genou.

« Mon préféré, il ne l'est pas. Mais le préféré de la Force, il l'est.

\- Et du Chancelier aussi, j'imagine, soupira Windu abandonnant alors le débat.

* * *

* * *

** Quelques jours plus tard **

Mace Windu venait de sortir d'une assemblée du Sénat comme à son habitude, à propos d'un vote concernant des voies commerciales. C'était sans intérêt, mais les Jedi étaient obligés d'assister par principe, car dans le cas où les débats devenaient trop houleux, ils devaient intervenir en tant que partie neutre. Faisant partie du conseil, c'était devenu sa routine, chaque semaine. Les douze membres tournaient évidemment, et aujourd'hui était son jour.

Il traversa les couloirs du sénat, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux rapidement quand il aperçut une silhouette familière dans un coin d'un couloir vide, qui menait vers les bureaux du Chancelier. C'était le Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Le Korun fronça les sourcils, se rappelant alors que le jeune homme venait de rentrer ce matin d'une mission de deux jours avec son Padawan. Il ne doutait pas de la raison de sa présence au Sénat aujourd'hui, connaissant alors l'étrange et profonde amitié qu'il avait envers le Chancelier, se répétait-il sans cesse. Par simple politesse et afin de manifester sa présence, Mace se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer, mais il n'eut pas à le faire, car un autre homme, le sénateur Jeel Honda, le représentant d'Alderaan, remplaçant de Bail Organa, attrapa le Jedi. Le sénateur avait une carrure assez imposante, presque intimidante, sa peau mate et dorée étaient tatoués à certains endroits. Ces cheveux sombres et longs étaient attachés derrière sa nuque.

Windu arrêta son élan, ne souhaitant pas se mêler de leur conversation, pensant alors qu'ils parleraient de politique, mais curieux, resta non loin d'eux, dans leur angle mort.

« Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition, Chevalier Kenobi ? Demanda Jeel au jeune homme en lui baisant la main.

\- Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse, Sénateur, je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit poliment Obi-Wan en retirant sa main.

Mace se tendit. De quoi parlait-il ? Quelle proposition avait fait le sénateur Alderaan pour que le gentil Jedi qu'était Kenobi puisse refuser ? Et comment ce sénateur osait être aussi familier avec un Jedi !

\- Vous méritez mieux, Obi-Wan, dit Jeel en s'approchant de lui un peu plus, je pourrai vous rendre heureux et…

\- Je suis heureux comme je suis, Sénateur, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous laisser… »

Obi-Wan s'inclina et s'apprêta à s'éloigner mais Jeel lui saisit le poignet, le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

« Sénateur, vous allez trop loin, siffla le jeune homme glacialement.

\- Vous refusez mes avances, alors que j'ai été très respectueux envers vous, Jedi, marmonna Jeel.

\- Je ne peux accepter vos sentiments, et je le répèterai, cela ne m'intéresse pas, maintenant, veuillez me lâcher. »

La Force autour de Mace n'était pas en état d'alerte, ce qui ne l'inquiétait pas. Il aurait aimé intervenir mais en voyant le sang-froid qu'adoptait son jeune confrère, il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger. Pourtant un frisson le parcourut, quand il vit Jeel approchait ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Obi-Wan pour lui chuchoter des mots qu'il ne pouvait entendre.

Pour la première fois, depuis qu'Obi-Wan était devenu Chevalier, Mace put voir son visage pâle et horrifié face à ces mots inaudibles. Jamais il n'avait pu être témoin de l'horreur sur les traits jeunes et innocents du Jedi tueur de Sith.

« Je…vous n'avez le droit, vous n'avez…aucune preuve, bredouilla Obi-Wan en détournant son regard de Jeel qui en profitait pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

\- Vous sous-estimez mes sources, ricana le sénateur en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Obi-Wan afficha un air de dégout mais ne dit rien, se laissant faire à la grande stupéfaction de Maître Windu, qui ne pouvait supporter de voir l'ancien apprenti de son ami défunt dans cette position de vulnérabilité. Il inspira longuement et s'avança vers eux, prêt à hurler au sénateur de s'écarter de son confrère.

Mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quelqu'un intervient à sa place.

« Sénateur Honda, veuillez-vous écarter de lui immédiatement avant que je ne fasse venir la sécurité pour qu'ils vous chassent à jamais de Coruscant, menaça le nouveau venu.

C'était le Chancelier Palpatine. Windu qui était resté encore bien caché n'avait jamais vu le politicien aussi tendu et froid. Ses yeux fusillaient Jeel, qui ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce, gardant un bras autour de la taille d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier tenta de se défaire de lui, mais il était fortement maintenu par l'homme.

\- Vous croyez que vous me faîtes peur, Chancelier ? Je connais votre secret et si je le divulgue, votre précieux Jedi sera à jamais banni l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas, mon chéri… ? souffla-t-il à Obi-Wan qui grimaça de dégout.

\- Je n'ai pas de secrets qui puissent nuire au Chevalier Kenobi, déclara Sheev, alors éloignez-vous de lui. Si l'Ordre Jedi apprend que vous harcelez un de ses membres, la sentence serait encore plus grande que la mienne.

\- Et Kenobi perdra sa place en tant que Jedi, rétorqua-Jeel avec moquerie.

\- Sheev, je suis désolé, murmura Obi-Wan sur un ton qui brisa le cœur de Windu.

Malgré le fait qu'il était contre cette relation entre Kenobi et Palpatine, le maître Korun n'était pas indifférent au charme, à l'innocence et à la bonté du jeune Jedi, qui avait conquis le cœur de tout le Conseil, si ce n'est tout l'Ordre entier. Il avait perdu son maître, tué un Sith et s'était retrouvé avec un enfant à charge. Aucun Jedi ne portait autant de responsabilité que lui et maintenant, Mace savait que la République était sur le dos du Chevalier.

Personne ne méritait d'être manipulé de la sorte par un pervers comme Jeel. Et malgré sa rigidité envers le Code, Mace Windu ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Obi-Wan, dit Sheev plus doucement, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Assez, maintenant, Obi-Wan, tu vas gentiment me suivre, j'aimerai que l'on fasse un tour dans mes quartiers, d'accord ?

\- Je vous l'interdis, menaça le Chancelier en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous n'avez aucun droit ici, Chancelier ou pas, maintenant, Obi-Wan est à moi. »

Le Korun sentit que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir et se dévoila enfin aux yeux des trois hommes qui affichèrent un air choqué en l'apercevant. Si Obi-Wan n'avait pas ce regard désespéré et maladif, Windu aurait été fier de son entrée.

« Jedi Kenobi n'est à personne, Sénateur, veuillez suivre les directives du Chancelier et vous écarter de lui, ordonna-t-il sèchement à Jeel Honda.

Ce dernier, acculé, s'éloigna d'Obi-Wan. Palpatine se précipita vers lui, l'enlaça alors dans ses bras, ignorant la présence de Windu, qui préféra se concentrer sur Jeel Honda.

« Cela ne vous fait rien ? Éclata-t-il en colère, votre Jedi baise le Chancelier ! N'est-ce pas contre le Code ? »

A peine eut-il dit cela que Mace Windu lui attrapa le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« _Vous n'avez rien vu, vous ne connaissez pas Obi-Wan Kenobi et vous n'avez aucune attirance pour lui. Vous ignorez tout le concernant et vous allez rentrer à Alderaan et ne plus jamais revenir sur Coruscant._ »

Le Sénateur, les yeux vides, répéta machinalement les paroles. Windu le relâcha alors. Ce fut un Jeel confus, clignant des yeux qui les salua respectueusement avant de partir, les laissant tous les trois seuls.

Le Chancelier et le jeune Jedi le regardèrent avec stupéfait. Mace soupira intérieurement et se demanda combien de fois devra-t-il faire ce genre de chose pour éviter les ennuis à Kenobi.

« Pourquoi ? lança-t-il sous le choc, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, maître Windu ?

\- Ce que vous faites en dehors de vos missions ne me concernent pas. Même si je devrais. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve qui puisse nuire à votre place dans l'Ordre Jedi. De plus, je reste persuadé que vous êtes un élément important pour l'Ordre et…pour la République.

\- Merci…Maître. Je suis navré si j'ai pu vous décevoir et…

\- Vous n'avez déçu personne en fait, coupa-t-il ne souhaitant nullement qu'Obi-wan s'en veuille, maintenant…je vous conseille juste…de faire un peu plus attention. Il y a des yeux partout.

\- Merci pour votre indulgence et votre mise en garde, je ferai en sorte que ce genre d'incident ne se produise plus, promit le Chancelier en prenant la main de Kenobi sans aucune gêne.

Mace Windu fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu mais garda une expression grave, presque sombre, qu'il employait pour intimider les Jedi les plus farouches.

« Si j'apprends que vous avez fait du mal à Obi-Wan, Chancelier Palpatine, vous aurez tout l'Ordre dans votre dos. Code ou pas, Kenobi est l'un des nôtres, l'un des meilleurs éléments et sans aucun doute le plus respectable Jedi. »

A ses mots, Obi-Wan rougit, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester sans doute mais Sheev l'interrompit.

\- J'en prends note et je vous assure que je ferai en sorte de prendre soin de Jedi Kenobi.

\- Bien, on va dire que je n'ai rien vu aujourd'hui, que je n'ai pas rencontré le Chancelier et un certain Obi-Wan Kenobi au sénat. Passez une bonne journée, messieurs. »

Il se détourna d'eux, poursuivant son chemin vers la sortie, espérant oublier ce moment si révélateur. Il avait senti la sincérité dans la voix du Chancelier et il était persuadé que ce dernier ferait en sorte de tenir la parole.

« Maître Windu, attendez, s'écria une voix familière derrière lui.

Obi-Wan l'arrêta dans sa course, le Chancelier n'était pas avec lui, l'attendant surement à l'arrière le temps qu'ils échangent quelques mots en privée.

\- Kenobi ? Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai brisé le Code Jedi ! Pourquoi m'autorisez-vous à …

\- Vous souhaitez que nous vous expulsions de l'Ordre ? S'amusa Windu en croisant les bras.

\- Non…bien sur que non…mais…je suis surpris que…

\- Tu es une exception, Obi-Wan et je crains que tu le seras toujours : L'initié qui a été à l'Agricorp et qui finit Padawan d'un maître anticonformiste et têtu qui avait refusé un nombre invraisemblable d'apprenti ; Le Padawan qui a quitté l'Ordre pour faire une guerre perdue et qui revient pour devenir un Jedi, et qui finit par tuer un Sith ; Le Chevalier Jedi qui n'a pas fait ses épreuves et qui obtient un Padawan le jour même de son adoubement. La Force est à la fois cruelle avec toi mais à la fois, Elle t'aime. Enfin…La Force n'est pas la seule à t'aimer, de toute manière.

\- Maître, je…je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

\- Comme dirait Qui-Gon, suis ton instinct, écoute ce que la Force ait à te dire. »

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, la surprise dans son regard, puis éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Sheev me dit souvent ça. »

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris du POV Mace Windu, je n'aime pas vraiment ce personnage, il me casse les couilles en fait dans les films, du coup, j'ai tenté de faire de lui quelqu'un de cool et d'appréciable. xD


End file.
